Cordelia Van Alen
Cordelia Van Alen is a notorious member of the Blue Blood community. Born in 1841, she married her soulmate, Lawrence Van Alen, before he exiled himself from New York to look for clues about the Van Alen legacy. Meanwhile, Cordelia stayed in the city and asked many times to postpone her Expiration, first in order to birth the Uncorrupted, Allegra and Charles, and then to watch over Schuyler Van Alen, her grand-daughter, while Allegra was in a coma. Appearance In her youth, Cordelia was said to be a petite, bird-like woman, but beautiful nonetheless, with the bluest of eyes ... Now, more than a hundred years old, Cordelia still retains the beauty of her youth. Although Schuyler suspected that her grandmother was in between eighty and ninety years of age, she rather had the looks of a fifty year old, especially when invigorated by human blood. Biography Past lives Fall from Paradise Roman times Leaving Europe and settling in America Catherine Carver was one of the people who fled religious persecution in Europe and travelled aboard the Mayflower to found a colony in Plymouth. Once they arrived, full of hope, the men lead an expedition to erect buildings and bring food to the colony of Roanoke. Worried that the men were gone for too long, Catherine later learnt that the colony of Roanoke had disappared entirely, leaving behind them nothing but the word "Croatan" carved in a tree. She thus understood that the Silver Bloods had reached the new continent first. Current incarnation Early life In her youth, she had a bloodhound familiar.''Blue Bloods'': "I had a dog like this once. When I was about your age. Your mother did, too." A broken family Watching over Schuyler After Schuyler's father died and Allegra fell into a coma from lack of feeding, Cordelia became Schuyler's legal parent. Not necessarily warm to her granddaughter, she nonetheless raised her with care. Every Sunday, she would take Schuyler to the Columbia Presbyterian Hospital, hoping that hearing her daughter's voice would wake Allegra up from her coma... but to no avail. Upon the appearance of Schuyler's blue markings, she pressed her granddaughter to see Dr. Pat. The Van Alen Legacy After Aggie Carondolet's death became public, Cordelia started to fear for the sake of her granddaughter and all of her fellow Blue Bloods. Attending Aggie's funeral, she confronted Charles about the dire situation they were all in, which he preferred to ignore once more. Trying to reason with him, the mention of Gabrielle's name only unnerved him more, thus ending their conversation. Personality Powers and abilities Relationships Relatives |-|Schuyler Van Alen= |-|Allegra Van Alen= |-|Charles Force= Cordelia still cares about her son, as shown at Aggie's funeral when she tried to bring up Gabrielle. Deeply saddened by their divide, the subject of her children always softens her up. Romances Miscellaneous Appearances Quotes ---- Notes *Cordelia Van Alen is the author of Catherine Carver's diary - she wrote it while she was in cycle in Plymouth. This diary has several extracts featured in Blue Bloods, the first novel of the series of the same name. References Category:Characters Category:Blue Bloods Category:North American Coven Category:Van Alen Family Category:New York residents Category:Deceased